Encerrona
by Misila
Summary: Hannah ya le ha dicho a Susan que lo que tiene que hacer es hablar de una vez con Ernie en lugar de estar celosa de ella. Y como la idea no cuaja en el cerebro de su compañera, nada mejor que ayudar un poco a que se propicie la situación.


Este fic participa en el reto _Parejas extrañas_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

_Encerrona_

Susan no va a negar que se enfadó mucho cuando fue Hannah Abbott la que recibió su insignia de prefecta en lugar de ella.

No porque su familia la presione, ni mucho menos; al contrario. Al ser la más pequeña de la familia, ya que los únicos que podrían haberle hecho la competencia, sus primos Jack y Nathaniel, murieron unas semanas antes de la caída del Señor Tenebroso con unos meses de edad junto al tío Edgar y la tía Nerea, es probablemente la niña más consentida del mundo mágico. Lo cual no implica que esté malcriada, como ese narcisista de Draco Malfoy. Sus padres y su tía Amelia le hacen regalos continuamente, pero no tienen ningún reparo en echarle sermones épicos cuando se pasa de la raya.

Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Nadie ha presionado jamás a Susan para que sea prefecta, delegada o Premio Anual. A su familia le basta con que saque el curso con notas aceptables, que de todas formas ya le lleva mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

No; a Susan le cabreó que Hannah fuera prefecta porque pasaría más rato con Ernie que ella.

Y sabe que, como su amiga logre que el joven la mire durante más de diez segundos seguidos, ella perderá toda oportunidad con él. Porque Hannah es guapa, simpática, inteligente y divertida, y no sólo con Neville Longbottom (el cual es tan corto de luces que probablemente no se dé cuenta jamás), sino con todo el mundo, indistintamente. En cambio, Susan, con su pelo color zanahoria, sus cuantos kilitos de más, su escasa capacidad de concentración y su timidez, jamás podría lograr que cualquiera se fijase en ella. Mucho menos Ernie Macmillan.

La joven suspira y deja la pluma en la mesa. Ha hablado con Hannah sobre el tema, pero su amiga dice que no tiene que estar celosa de ella, sino creer más en sí misma y hablar con Ernie sobre lo que siente. A Susan le hace gracia que la persona que le dice eso sea la misma que no se atreve a decirle a Neville Longbottom que está enamorada hasta las trancas de él desde primer año.

Entonces ve entrar por el pasadizo circular a Hannah, seguida inmediatamente por Ernie. Los dos prefectos de su curso se acercan a ella y se sientan a la mesa, uno a cada lado.

-He estado hablando con Neville-anuncia Hannah-. Parece ser que no va a haber más reuniones del ED, al menos hasta que los ánimos se calmen un poco. Umbridge está muy enfadada porque nos hemos librado por los pelos de la expulsión.

-Gárgola enana y gorda-murmura Ernie. Susan contiene la risa, y entonces su amigo mira sus deberes-. ¿Pociones?

-Pociones-confirma ella-. Aunque dudo que vaya a sacarlas. Snape está últimamente más amargado que de costumbre y no pasa ni una.

-Al menos no tendrás que estudiarlas el año que viene-la anima Hannah. Ernie asiente, mostrando su apoyo.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir-dice el joven-. Buenas noches, chicas.

Susan lo observa entrar por la puerta que conduce al dormitorio de los chicos. Rubio, simpático y tan aplicado como ella, pero con mejores resultados. Merlín, Neville _El-Chico-Maravilla_ Longbottom del que tanto disfruta hablando Hannah no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos a Ernie Macmillan.

La pelirroja parpadea, sorprendida de sus pensamientos. Parece una cría de doce años idealizando a una persona como si no tuviera ningún defecto. Que los tiene. Ernie está bastante lejos de ser perfecto, y casi cinco años de amistad con él se lo han demostrado.

Por ejemplo, Ernie es un maniático con las plumas. Cuando se sienta a hacer los deberes, siempre tiene cuatro plumas, tres de ellas formando un triángulo y una cuarta en su mano, que cada veintidós minutos cambia por la que le parece más bonita. Y cuando alguien le comenta algo, él mira a esa persona con superioridad, como si no supiera nada de la vida, sacude la cabeza y sigue a lo suyo.

-Susie.

La aludida deja su crítica mental a las cuatro plumas de Ernie Macmillan y mira a Hannah, que a su vez la observa con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?

-Que vas a acabar con Ernie. Como que me llamo Hannah-jura su amiga. Dicho esto, se levanta y se encamina hacia su propio dormitorio.

Susan Bones siente miedo ante lo que quiera que se le haya ocurrido a Hannah.

* * *

Sí. Susan tenía motivos para temer lo que se le ha ocurrido a Hannah Abbott.

_¡Claro que los tenía!_, piensa enfadada. La va a matar cuando la vea. A ella y a Justin, que seguramente también la haya ayudado. Se pregunta si, en caso de estrangularlos, podría ingeniárselas para que pareciese que se han matado el uno a la otra. Hablará con Padma para que le eche una mano con su coartada.

Porque lo que le han hecho no tiene perdón de Merlín. Hannah, que estaba en la cama con fiebre (ahora Susan comprende que probablemente sea gracias a esos extraños caramelos que vendieron los gemelos Weasley antes de largarse por la puerta grande), le ha pedido que fuera a hablar con Ernie para decirle que no podía hacer la ronda con él. Ernie estaba en un aula vacía estudiando, porque no soporta ni siquiera el rasgueo de una pluma (diferente a las cuatro suyas) que hay en la biblioteca. Y cuando Susan se lo ha encontrado, él le ha explicado que Justin le ha dicho que Hannah le ha dicho que ella tiene algo importante que decirle. Y, como es más terco que una mula, su compañero no piensa rendirse hasta averiguar lo que quiera que la pelirroja tenga que decirle. Y para más inri, están encerrados en el aula. Susan casi puede ver a Hannah y Justin pegando las orejas a la puerta para escuchar lo que ella y Ernie vayan a decirse. Claro que ella no piensa darles el gusto.

-No tengo que decirte nada-asegura, con las mejillas alcanzando el color de su pelo-. Ha sido una broma de Hannah-_lo único que es esto es una puta encerrona, ¡la voy a matar! ¡Los voy a matar a todos y me voy a quedar sola! ¡Cabrones!_

Ernie arquea las cejas.

-Vale-se encoge de hombros y se sienta de nuevo en su pupitre para seguir con sus ejercicios-. Pues hasta que tengan la amabilidad de dejarnos salir, voy a seguir con lo mío. No hagas ruido.

Susan entorna los ojos. _¿Tan poco le importo? ¿Ni siquiera va a insistir un poco?_ Suspira y se sienta en una mesa junto a él.

-¿De qué son los ejercicios?

-Transformaciones-responde Ernie-. Y no hagas ruido.

-¿Acaso no quieres saber qué tengo que decirte?-se le escapa a Susan.

Él levanta la vista.

-¡Ajá!-exclama, triunfante-. ¡Así que tenías algo que decirme!-Susan se sonroja de nuevo, reprendiéndose mentalmente. Se ha delatado ella misma. Ernie se levanta, se acerca a ella, y empieza a hacerle cosquillas-. Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo…

-¡Ernie…!-Susan patalea en la mesa y se revuelve para intentar que la suelte-. ¡No me hagas…! ¡Ernie!

No son sus órdenes a medio formular lo que consigue que el joven la libere. Es una patada accidental en una parte muy sensible de la anatomía del rubio. Con un aullido de dolor que Susan considera apropiado para cuando a uno lo están torturando con la cruciatus, Ernie se aleja de ella, encorvado y maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Te odio-declara cuando llega de espaldas a la pared, mirando al suelo-. Creo que acabas de matar a todos mis hijos-agrega, aunque en un tono un poco más ligero, que indica que su primera afirmación no es cierta.

-Siempre podemos adoptar-propone Susan, aliviada al darse cuenta de que él no se ha enfadado mucho. Se peina el pelo que se le ha alborotado y se acerca un poco a él, pero se detiene en seco al ver la forma en que él la mira.

-¿"Podemos"?-repite Ernie-. ¿Tú y yo?

Susan palidece. _No, no, no. Soy idiota. Se lo he puesto en bandeja. Y todo esto es por culpa de Hannah y Justin. ¡Cabrones!_

-Es que…-traga saliva. Se pregunta por qué no ella no habrá podido ser Gryffindor como su madre-. La verdad…-entonces algo distinto a la mirada de Ernie se cuela en su mente-. Hablemos en voz baja-sugiere.

-¿Por qué?-inquiere Ernie en un susurro.

-Porque creo que Hannah y Justin están en la puerta cotilleando-le confiesa Susan, también en voz baja.

Ernie asiente. Se acerca hasta quedarse a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Vale. Entonces, ¿qué has querido decir con lo de adoptar?-susurra-. ¿Qué podemos tener un hijo en común?

Susan se sonroja hasta las orejas, pero por dentro está muerta de miedo. Merlín, todo esto ha sido culpa de Hannah. Ahora Ernie le va a decir que prefiere chicas con más tetas y menos mollas, y que ella no cumple esos requisitos. Sin darse cuenta, empieza a hiperventilar.

-No es mala idea.

La voz de Ernie suena como si estuviese rematadamente lejos. No obstante, Susan la escucha con total claridad. No sabe qué se supone que significa, aunque tiene una ligera idea. Quizá incluso… _No es un no_, piensa su parte más optimista.

-¿Quieres decir…?-pregunta, dubitativa.

Ernie respira hondo.

-Creo que sí-admite-. Normalmente se me da bien hablar, pero…-sus mejillas adquieren un rubor tan intenso como el de su compañera-. No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero estaría bien. Es decir, lo del hijo no, acabas de cumplir dieciséis, pero…

-¡LO SABÍA!

Ernie y Susan dan un respingo al escuchar la exclamación procedente del otro lado de la puerta. Ambos han reconocido la voz de Hannah Abbott.

-¡Hannah, ábrenos!-ordena la joven.

-¿Os habéis besado?-_sabía que Justin también estaba metido en el ajo, el muy… _Susan respira hondo varias veces antes de responder:

-¡No es asunto vuestro!

Entonces la puerta se abre, y Hannah entra por ella arrastrando a Justin. Mira alternativamente a Ernie y a Susan.

-No os habéis besado-los acusa-. Venga, quiero beso-ordena-. Ya. O de aquí no sale ni Merlín bendito-amenaza.

Susan intercambia una mirada con Ernie, que se muerde el labio, sus mejillas más rojas que nunca.

-O lo hacemos o no nos dejan salir-musita en voz baja.

No ha cerrado la boca después de hacer el comentario cuando Ernie se acerca a una velocidad que a Susan se le antoja vertiginosa y la besa. Sin saber muy bien si está o no dando la talla, Susan intenta imitar sus movimientos. Lo cual no es muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que la joven está hecha un torbellino de sensaciones extrañas y novedosas que le embotan los sentidos y le dificultan los razonamientos. Finalmente, cree que lo consigue.

Se separan tras unos minutos.

-Dejadnos salir-ordena Ernie.

-Pero si tú puedes seguir aquí haciendo ejercicios-objeta Justin con burla.

Ernie entorna los ojos y, unos instantes más tarde, toma la mano de Susan y tira de ella para salir del aula, apartando a Justin y a Hannah por el camino.

No se detiene hasta que están a dos pisos y cinco pasillos de sus amigos. Sin soltar su mano, Ernie para en seco y se gira para volver a mirar a Susan, sonriendo un poco.

-Menuda encerrona-comenta.

Ella asiente.

-Y han conseguido lo que querían-agrega.

Ernie se acerca a ella y la rodea con los brazos. Unos segundos más tarde, la besa de nuevo. Un beso más tranquilo, más íntimo y, sobre todo, más despreocupado que el anterior, porque ahora nadie los está mirando. Después de decidir que sus brazos no son útiles pegados a sus costados, Susan agarra el rostro de Ernie con las manos para asegurarse de que no se separe de ella más.

-Nosotros también hemos conseguido lo que queríamos-susurra cuando se separan.


End file.
